


And His Word became all that might be - Threnodies 5:1–8

by Lmj21



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Additional tags (anal) for second chapter only., Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Romance, Spanking, kind of cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmj21/pseuds/Lmj21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and his lovely Inquisitor relaxing after a long day of Inquisiting.<br/>He suggests something new, another form of worship. How could she possibly resist?</p><p>Written for a Dragon Age Kink Meme Prompt - see notes at end for details!</p><p>UPDATE - I have responded to another prompt in the second chapter but combined the two so you can either choose to finish the whole first chapter or read part of chapter 1 before proceeding to chapter 2 for more explicit sexy times.</p><p>Hope that works/makes sense?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos/comments gratefully received, haven't written anything quite like this before.
> 
> Original prompt at end notes.

“You must be joking!” She scoffed, eyes wide with wonder.

“I wish I were.” He laughed back at her disbelief.

“And here I was thinking all chantry boys were as virtuous as you.”

“Yes, well…” His laugh fell a tone lower as he pulled her in for an easy kiss. His tongue gently flicking at hers. Not quite so virtuous then. She drank in the dark bittersweet taste of the wine they’d been sharing, her senses blurring slightly due to the drink and the very sexy ex-templar who’d brought it to her. 

Sighing as their lips parted again she reached for the bottle, offering it to him first before filling her own glass. She raised it to his as a toast.

“Here’s to secrets shared.” He raised an eyebrow, seemingly approving of her choice of words, before replying:

“And here’s to many more I hope.” She giggled, knowing the flirtatious sound inflamed his passion for her. She could not remember a time when she’d felt more relaxed as they reclined on the chaise longue in her private quarters. Their paperwork half completed around them. She watched him as he read over the report still in his hand, his brow briefly creasing in concentration, lips pursed highlighting his scar.

She wanted to feel it, taste it now. He’d just taken another gulp of wine as her hands grabbed his jaw and pulled him to her. Her tongue pierced his lips, he moaned and pushed back, spiced liquid rolling over their tongues. A laugh bubbled form her forcing ruby liquid to run in a stream down her chin and throat. His tongue immediately chased it, hot and rasping.

A jolt ran further from the tip of his tongue straight to her groin. It was only a flicker but it was enough to change the atmosphere. Static tracing their skin as Cullen’s greedy noises rang in the air.

She felt his hands begin to snake up from the loose hold he had on her thighs to find her breasts. A familiar but always welcome pressure kneaded her flesh. Nimble fingers ran through his hair, still damp from their bath, driving him back to her mouth where her teeth nipped playfully at his wine stained lips.

Distracted by their competing tongues, she barely noticed his hands undoing her light tunic until his rough hands began to circle over her nipples. She no longer felt embarrassed by the delighted sounds he coaxed from her during their intimate moments, knowing how they shot straight through him making him stiffen.

Her hands trailed lazy patterns over his chest, plucking at the material. He swatted her hands away and broke the nuzzling at her collarbone for a moment to take another gulp of wine. Shooting her a devious smirk, he latched on to her right nipple. The burning heat of his mouth combined with the grazing of his tongue felt like liquid fire. Her hands still cradled his head, guiding him to bite harder, lick more quickly with murmured encouragements.

Feeling ridiculously decadent she reached for her wine, taking a sip before offering it to him. He chuckled against her tilting his mouth to catch the droplets offered, running his mouth over her bare torso again before swallowing.

Their evening had been leisurely for once: bathing, dining, trying to work while gossiping and flirting. Yet all the time knowing that their light touches and shy glances would inevitably lead them to this moment. As his fingers undid her trousers and began rolling them away she grinned at the assertive character he’d gradually become. She squirmed against him, skin tender under his hot bruising kisses. He groaned settling deeper into the seat as she began circling her hips.

She pulled her mouth away from his momentarily to look at him. Really look at him. The eyes, faint creases at the corners, now bore into her; the golden irises almost lost to widening black pools. His jaw: defined, strong, rough beneath her searching fingers. His mouth, slightly strained from their drinking: moist, quick, always animated and then that scar. That fucking scar. She loved that scar all over her body. Though he found her fascination with it amusing, she knew he secretly loved the attention. Why else would he smirk at her so? Why did his tongue flick at it, a nervous, distracted gesture when they were deep in discussion enough to break her train of thought? So much so that as she stared at him now all she wanted was to feel every part of his gorgeous face working on her.

Emboldened by the wine, she stood up, he loosened his hold on her for a moment clearly enjoying the sight of her clean, taut body just inches from his face.

“Come to bed.” Her voice low, hand gently tugging at his arm.

“Not yet.” He resisted her pull and slunk down further in the seat, pulling her close so he could begin to kiss over her legs and thighs. Her hands settled comfortably back through his hair to the curve of his neck as she watched his gentle work.

His hands crept over her ass, holding her steady as she enjoyed the combination of his soft hair tickling against her as his rough jawline meandered over her thighs getting so close to where she really wanted him. 

“Come to bed.” She whispered again, aching to lie down and feel him take over. He simply looked at her, head tilting invitingly.

“Not tonight.” She frowned for a moment, his hands stroked and reassured. “Would you like to know another secret?” He punctuated his words with deliberate kisses.

“Of course.” She barely spoke above the croak that her body allowed, skin already hyper sensitive.

“Much as I’d love to lay you down and ravish you, I had my mind set on something else.” She quirked an eyebrow at him. “I want to taste you, worship you for as long as you can stand.” The yearning in his voice was untamed and raw.

“Worship me?” She teased, one knee already crooking to straddle him. He swallowed, clearly captivated by her quick submission to his wish.

“Of course.” He pulled her over him, mouth beginning to press his benediction into her thighs, closer, closer. “You’re intoxicating. You’re the Herald of Andraste. Accept this small offering from your devoted follower.” The bass of his voice vibrated thrillingly over her sensitive lower lips as she offered herself up to his veneration. Her body held itself poised, expectant, an idol for his tongue to begin. 

He swept long, flat strokes over her opening. Rasping, hot, so hot. There was focus, indulgence in the strokes setting an agonisingly slow pace for her to relax against him. Her fingers curled over the head rest for balance safe in his hold.

His tender licking had opened her, laid her exposed and she felt raw under his gaze for a moment as he exhaled. Awestrck. He murmured, the tone of his voice resonating beyond the simple, blasphemous words of wonder.  
Small but pressing kisses were planted all over her pink folds, thumbs circling, drawing an intricate rhythm. She let out a low moan, it really shouldn’t be possible for him to be this good. The kisses became more lingering, wetter and harder. Soon his lips were pressed and along with their hard pressure she could detect the flicker of tongue, the scraping of teeth. Each texture deliberate and unique. The sensation of him putting all of his lovely mouth to work on her threaded through her nerves; too much but leaving her hips leaning into him for more. 

He groaned with satisfaction, clasping her to him, and began rolling his tongue over her in waves. The hot sharpness drawled in quickening patterns made her hips grind in a manner she’d think obscene had he not been encouraging it with every word and touch. Fingers pulling, so close but not quite painfully, owning her so she couldn’t escape if she’d wanted to. His own moans rivalling hers and driving deep shards of desire through her flesh.  
Now thoroughly wet and panting for him, he curled his tongue to a finer point and wrote his prayers over her clit. Emphasising particular moments of adoration with long determined drags across the throbbing heart of her.  
When the scorching sword of his tongue plunged into her, she cried out:

“Fuck, Cullen!” and her body immediately shook as his open palm landed on her right buttock, scolding her for blaspheming. He rubbed at the impacted skin but from the flood on his tongue he knew she hadn’t objected. In fact, her fingers flexed, steadying herself for more as she swore again, begging for his outrage.

They repeated this routine with his tongue penetrating her further the more her tongue became heretical and the spanking sharpening until their bodies were almost competing for dominance. The revelation sparked her confidence as she began to ride his face with greater speed.

He almost growled with pleasure, utterly surrounded by her heat, her taste, her scent. Battle-scarred thighs clamped around his jaw, stubble grazing deliciously as she set the pace. He’d promised to worship her until she could stand no more and she was going to make good on that promise. She bit her lip, smile curling from her as she appreciated the wickedness of this former chantry boy enthusiastically deifying her battered body.

When he felt her muscles begin to clench around him he groaned, extending his tongue to dart over the swollen nub darting and dragging, lunging inside and repeating until her body shuddered above him and she pulled at his hair demanding him to still.

She rode out the rippling waves of her climax fully away of his face tightly embedded in her, feeling a sense of power she’d never felt before. Not on the throne, not on the battlefield but here with Cullen’s mouth drinking in her blessing.

********************************CONTINUE HERE FOR FLUFF?ROMANCE ENDING - TURN TO CHAPTER 2 FOR THE ACTION TO CONTINUE****************************************************************************

His tongue remained flat, soaking in her euphoria as she gently rocked over him until she slowed to standstill. Her legs trembled and his face felt every tremor of her core as it adjusted to the orgasm that’d shaken her.  
His hands held her steady, softening and smoothing, guiding her down until she was seated in his lap. Still straddling, still cupping his head with shaking hands, she gazed over his red face, glistening and slick from her climax. His look penetrated her memory and locked itself there for her future pleasure. A gift, an offering.

“Maker, Cullen that was…” Her words choking as her vision was overwhelmed by the closeness of his eyes, soft swollen mouth. He smiled, his scar dancing, as he pulled her in for a kiss - all soft lipped and tender, the sweetly salty taste fizzing over her.

“No less than you deserve.” He breathed against her ear as her arms locked him to her. As their heartbeats pounded, the reality of their position settled into her mind, burying itself amongst the already over packed memories of this man. She sighed her satisfaction and then chuckled a little. He lifted his head to share the joke.

“Damned chantry boys, so earnest in their prayers.” He laughed with her.

“And so regular and eager in their attentions too.” He nipped at her neck.

“So I can expect regular attendance?”

“I’d be a poor devotee if I didn’t offer worship at every available opportunity.” He blushed a little at the words despite himself and her heart surged once more. "I have to admit though, that was even better than I'd imagined."

"You've imagined this?" 

She tried to look shocked.

"More often than I should admit. You're...quite inspirational."

The way he purred that word 'inspirational', sounded so filthy and exquisite, she wanted to bathe herself in it all over again.

She handed him his wine glass once again and offered hers to clink against again.

“What are we drinking to now?” He asked.

"Secrets shared.” 

And they smiled and they drank. Content, at least for this moment, that they had each other as Thedas continued to spin on its dizzying axis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, inspired by a dragon age kink meme prompt (full details below) this is a far more explicit continuation of the previous chapter from the starred line in chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the previous chapter but want something more, here it is!
> 
> As always, comments/kudos so greatly appreciated, especially as this is new territory for me.

She shifted a little, arms fidgeting trying to lower herself onto his lap but his face and arms held her steady. She began to giggle a little at the firmness of his hold, teasing her over-sensitive body with his closeness.

Before she could offer any protest his tongue began languidly moving once again, simply rippling at first as she squealed. Her body tensed, wanting to pull away and sink into it simultaneously. She felt wicked and guilty, riding his face for pleasure once again when he was still partly dressed beneath her.

“Cullen,” She gasped “please, let me…ah, return the favour.”

“Impossible.” He murmured, flicking at her swollen clit, making her buck and yelp.

“What...?”

“I’m not granting you a favour, so you can’t return it.” His teeth nipping at her inner thighs, clearly loving her hypersensitive reactions “Besides, I’ve not finished yet.” His eyes flicked up at hers for a moment, she smiled down at him through heavy lids. With implicit consent for whatever new heights of pleasure he wished to drive her to, she relaxed against him. He groaned his approval, using his shoulders to push her legs slightly further apart, before settling further down in the chair.

From his new angle, his tongue lapped along her entrance repeatedly, coating his tongue in her sweet wetness before continuing to run further back to the delicate skin between her two holes. She hissed and bit her tongue. She knew what his intentions were.  
They’d been building toward this for some time, him fondling her ass, she rubbing his cock between her cheeks. The last time they’d made love he’d slowly eased a finger inside her, the memory making her muscles flex instinctively. Cullen was a massive man, a massive presence and she wanted to feel full of him.

His tongue continued running over and over the same path, each time diving a little further until she felt the tip of it glance over her tight ring, immediately drawing a gasp from her. Heartened by her reactions, he flicked back again with his tongue, now flicking lightly between hot breaths. She puckered in anticipation, feeling exhilarated to be exposed to him like this. 

His coarse hands rubbed up the back of her thighs until they cupped her curvy buttocks. She arched a little more, giving him a handful of hot flesh. He loved her curves, watched with unhidden lust in his eyes whenever she swayed past him in her tight leathers. If he thought he could get away with it he’d always take the opportunity to slap or grab at her behind and, of course, she’d return the gesture. Their physical fondness in public creating a simmering passion that exploded once they were finally alone.  
Increasing its exploration, sweeping firm circles around her, pressing firmly at the centre –his tongue stretched and opened her. Long, heated licks that spoke of his devotion to her, to them, to their pleasure. She babbled words of love, praise, encouragement in one long stream as he unlocked her remaining inhibitions. 

The fingers kneading her cheeks in broad circles were pulling her closer to him, pinning her between his tongue and arms so that she felt all her flesh being consumed in his worship. The pressure built in ebbs, his tongue more determined as it began working its way inside her ass. Her eyes shot open at the new sensation, not at all unpleasant just novel and illicit. His hands kept her spread wide for him as his tongue continued in its games. As it pierced her further, a low moan eased from her lips. He rewarded her with a full kiss at the red flesh he’d been pampering. 

Eyes blinking drowsily, her body softening under his touch, she was shocked by a low chuckle against her.

“You are divine.” He iterated, voice filthily heavy. Fuck, she thought, it should be a sin for his voice to be allowed to pray. Too damned full of want and darkness. It was enough for her muscles to begin to fluctuate, wanting to pull him inside her and never let him go.

“That is so blasphemous.” She purred, desperate to spur him on to greater mischief. It worked. Of course it worked, didn’t she know him as intimately as she knew herself? More so. His fingers dragged over her dripping sex once again, slick with want, before he began tracing patterns around her clenched hole. His tongue moistened and softened readying her expertly as she felt the keen force of a finger test her resistance and slide in.

She’d been waiting for so long she practically drove herself back onto his hand, she barely needed to say “More.” But did so anyway knowing how he loved to hear her demands. The growl that accompanied the second finger curling into her communicated how much he wanted this. His fingers curled as one, stretching and smoothing. 

What he really wanted right at this moment was to be buried deep inside her so that their heat and pulses were one. The image, sensation, flashed through his flesh so that it took all his willpower to remember the thrill of anticipation. His abs were tightening as his own body thrust needlessly against air as his face and fingers devoured her. 

Tongue and lips painted praise over her as his fingers continued their work. She didn’t say ‘more’, just groaned and moved her ass toward him with demanding confidence. He responded by moving a hand down her thigh to between his own legs. For a moment he bit his lip and enjoyed the glancing pressure of his hand against his erection, before he began unlacing his trousers, kissing her instinctively as he did so.

Once his cock was free from its constraints, he drew a few more deep circles with his fingers inside her before removing them. She sighed at the change and he consoled with tender, hot licks and kisses. He gently moved her hips up from him so he could move. His hands held her steady, softening and smoothing, guiding her down until she was seated in his lap. Still straddling, still cupping his head with shaking hands, she gazed over his red face, glistening and slick from her earlier climax. His look penetrated her memory and locked itself there for her future pleasure. A gift, an offering.

“Maker, Cullen that was…” Her words choking as her vision was overwhelmed by the closeness of his eyes, soft swollen mouth. He smiled, his scar dancing, as he pulled her in for a kiss - all soft lipped and tender, the sweetly salty taste fizzing over her.

“Not nearly over yet. Unless you want to stop?” He breathed against her ear as her arms locked him to her. As their heartbeats pounded, the reality of their position settled into her mind, burying itself amongst the already over packed memories of this man. 

“Not a chance. You offered to worship me for as long as I could stand it.” He would have laughed had his need not been so painfully urgent. Instead he once again kissed her, before grasping her buttocks with his hands and kneading them.

“Wait a moment.” He whispered, kissing her cheek. With her body still clamped tight to his chest, he stretched his arm across the side table retrieving a small bottle of oil. He looked at her with such excitement as he pulled the stopper free and with luxurious slowness drizzled some of it over his fingers. His hands returned to her backside, instantly feeling delightfully slippery, he massaged her flesh before rolling and lifting her. She took his lead and poured some oil onto her own hands, kissing him with uncharacteristic shyness before lunging them between her legs, rubbing over his cock and her swollen lips at the same time. The oil making the distinction between them less obvious. 

With almost imperceptibly gradual movements there came a moment when their flesh was close and grinding and then she was just above him, the barrier weakening. He clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to drive into her hard and held her with crushing tenderness as she lowered herself onto him. Inch by inch she rotated her hips, expanding and taking him. The distance between them closed until she was firmly fixed on his lap. Blood pumped in their ears as they each let out their breaths, deliriously smiling at the pleasure of being together, being alive and being so awakened. 

“You are fucking beautiful.” He said, the expletive sounding heavenly from his lips as their kiss made any reply redundant. She let her body take the compliment and rocked against him signalling her readiness for them to move.

His oily hands clasped at her hips and helped to raise her as she dug her fingers into his shoulders and flexed her thighs to create a powerful surge against him. They worked rhythmically, allowing his full length to retract and submerge, each time a great sensation of completeness hit her somewhere deep. She never knew her body could feel so fucking good. It was like a deep buried hunger was revealing itself and Cullen was helping her to feed it. As she found the speed and angle that made her throw her head back and want to stay there forever, she took greater control grinding and plunging herself down onto his hard body. It felt ruthless to think it but it occurred to her that perhaps she was the Herald of Andraste after all and that this man, this solid, perfect man was her earthly reward. Although looking at his face she couldn’t feel too selfish, he was clearly enraptured.

As they rutted on the seat, the bottle of oil rolled against his leg, he moved as if to throw it away but instead slicked his hands once more before drawing them in long strokes over her chest as it rose in front of him. Using gentle pressure to circle and capture her nipples and tenderly cup their weight. 

Her movements on him became more urgent, his flesh pummelling hers with erratic friction. Her tightness holding him closer and closer to climax. Hands on her chest roamed further, fingers splaying downwards until he began circling her clit again rubbing without grace. 

For a moment her head sprang back up, eyes darting open almost in shock as a violent jolt accelerated her into an orgasm that was new and intense and shouted of everything they meant for one another. Her muscles clamped around him, her mouth wide with breaths but unable to make a noise. His greedy gaze drank in the beautiful sight of the Herald riding through her pleasure, sharing it with him with her piercing eyes.

His fixation on her had delayed his own climax and as her body shuddered and slowed, he held her steady until she could take more. She nodded at him, pulling teasingly on the hairs at the back of his neck as he pushed up inside her tight, pulsing walls. He tried to keep his eyes on hers, to share this moment as his flesh slapped against hers with all the force he could muster. She cried in bliss as his thrusts filled her with his hot seed and he clutched at her like he never wanted to leave this room.

It didn’t take long for her to exhale and pull his forehead to hers, their sweat binding them for a moment. He kissed the corners of her mouth, her cheeks, ran his hands up her sides and to her shoulders, briefly pressing himself into her again, before allowing her to fall forward and rest against his chest. The room seemed filled with static, the silence oppressive as their new understanding took hold. 

A soft lilting chuckle broke his reverie, and he crooked his head to see what she was laughing at.

“Should I be worried?” He asked. Voice disgustingly smooth once again.

“I wondered why you’d brought oil to our meeting.”

“Come now, you knew you weren’t simply inviting me to a meeting in your own quarters, with dinner and a bath…”

“Alright. So we’re as bad as each other. Although I didn’t imagine that we’d…do that.”

“Mmm.” Cullen’s murmur has cryptic and non-commital.

“You’ve imagined this?” She tried to look shocked.

“More times than I should admit. You are quite…inspirational.” The way he purred the word ‘inspirational’ sounded so filthy and exquisite she wanted to bathe herself in it all over again. Instead she offered him her tongue for a deep, wonderful kiss which he gladly accepted. 

With their bodies so intimately entwined, each tremor resonated through both of them and she began to feel a flurry of excitement once again, however she could feel his cock softening inside her so she leant on his shoulders to climb off him and collapse at his side. 

He playfully swatted at her in objection, both for her absence and for the cold wetness soaking his crotch. She raised her eyebrow daring him to complain, instead he began pulling up clothes from the floor, blushing as he began to clean himself a little. She turned her back to offer him some privacy and search for their drinks.

She handed him his wine glass once again and offered hers to clink against against.

“What are we drinking to now?” He asked.

“Secrets.” 

And they smiled and they drank. Content, at least for this moment, that they had each other as Thedas continued to spin on its dizzying axis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the original prompt:  
> "I saw a het rimming prompt, but it was for the female rimming the male...I want to see one where the male rims the female and then fucks her in the ass. And, to her surprise, she loves it. Yes, please."
> 
> Hope I did it justice :)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> "Cullen confesses about fantasizing about the Inquisitor sitting on his face. She obliges.
> 
> Bonus if you incorporate spanking somehow."
> 
> CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 2 FOR MORE EXPLICIT/ANAL SEX


End file.
